Si Tu la quieres
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Aunque le doliera y aunque muy dentro de si mismo quería poder darse la vuelta y abandonar ese pueblo, no lo hizo. Allí había algo importante para el y ese algo o alguien tenia a alguien especial en el mismo lugar.


**Si tu la quieres**

 **Aunque le doliera y aunque muy dentro de si mismo quería poder darse la vuelta y abandonar ese pueblo, no lo hizo. Allí había algo importante para el y ese algo o alguien tenia a alguien especial en el mismo lugar.**

Como debía sentirme?, como debía actuar?...

Después del sacrificio hecho en el inframundo, jamas creí regresar a la vida, pero así fue. Cuanto tiempo estuve muerto y donde desperté?, fueron las primeras preguntas que me formule. Busque por un corto lapso de tiempo en mi mente, algo que me dijera que podía estar haciendo allí, en aquel desconocido lugar.

Angelo...- susurre al caminar por largo tiempo y no ver mas que nieve caer - nieve...- levante la mano y la extendí. Sentir el frió y humedad de aquellos copos que en mi mano se acumulaban - frió...- era de un país donde la nieve y el frió era común, así que no me afectaba como alguna vez pensé, pues viví por mucho en Grecia - tanto tiempo - levante el rostro y permití que los copos cayeran sobre este. Extrañaba mi tierra natal. Nunca había pensado en ello, nunca me había dado el tiempo de pensar en este sentimiento que albergaba - basta - me reprendí. No era momento de pensar en cosas vanas. Si había regresado a la vida era porque debía haber una misión que cumplir, porque de otra manera no seria. Lo había asumido y siempre creeré ello. Al ser un caballero sabia que la vida la tenia para combatir, no para disfrutarla - triste - si, pero era mi vida y la de mis compañeros de orden - hipocrita - deje salir una risa amarga, mi conciencia solía ser muy cruel y realista. Era esta quien siempre me recordaba que por trece años mande al diablo los principios de caballero dorado, y que me dedique hacer mi voluntad - puedes cambiar - era una posibilidad y un rayo de esperanza que siempre mantuve pero, no sabia si podria hacerlo - todo se puede mientras haya vida - derrame las lagrimas que esas palabras me hicieron recordar. Shion, cuantas cosas sabias decias y aconsejabas que aun me pregunto, en que momento no desviamos? - poder y orgullo - esas eran las cosas por las que di la espalda a la verdad - amistad - si, hubo tanbien de ello pero, fue algo mas alla. Una fuerte corriente me despeina - Debo seguir - comienzo el camino para donde creo sentir presencias debiles, flores que me guian -

***M***

Días transcurrieron, cuando una presencia conocida se manifestó. Una sonrisa. En verdad había deseado encontrarlo, y juntos buscar el motivo de nuestra resurrección o simplemente permanecer en ese pueblo, sin mas.

Mas que amistad - no pude evitar negar con una sonrisa al escuchar ello. Muchas veces ellas sabían mas cosas de mi de lo que yo sabia -

Solo amistad, hermosas, solo ello - les susurro y puedo darme cuenta que algo mas quieren decir pero callan, no preste mucha atención a ello, ya desde que llegue ellas suelen hacer lo mismo - me hablaras? - mi mirada se fija en piscis, quien guarda silencio desde que la encontré, unos metros mas allá de donde había despertado - un digno portador - ese pensamiento dolió, pero era lo mas probable. Piscis no me encontraba digno. Salí de la pequeña habitación y de la misma manera del hospedaje, en el que me había instalado desde que pude conseguir dinero - apuestas - sonrió al recordar como había logrado hasta ese momento tener dinero para vivir. Ser amigo de un italiano, no era malo después de todo.

Rosas? - hace mucho que no veia de ellas, pues apesar de que podria hacerlas aparecer con mi cosmos, no me senti seguro de hacerlo - Angelo? - y desde cuando al cangrejo le gustaban. Tenia que ser broma - ya veo - ella era el motivo, no las rosas - tonto - eso era para el o para mi. No le di mas importancia al asunto -

Dolor - vi a unas pequeñas a mi costado, fueron ellas las que dijeron ello -

Es su derecho. Aun no tenemos respuestas o motivos para movernos - respondo antes de girar y dejar atras a quien con tanto anehelo quise ver -

***M***

Por dias me escondi y evite encontrarmelo, o eso es lo que intente pues era yo quien buscaba verlo, claro evitando que el siquiera me viera. En verdad querias a la muchacha. Fueron muchas las veces que te vi, ayudarla y desaparecer. Si furera otro el momento y otros mis sentimientos, juro que me hubiese reido de tu actuar. Pero no, ese no era el caso.

Disculpa - pedi antes de intervenir, esa mañana, en la platica que mantenias con ella. Reaccione sin siquiera darme cuenta - lo siento - pedi, nuevamente al saber que habia frustrado sea lo que sea que tenias planeado.

Normal - si, lindas, asi debia actuar frente a el -

***M***

No esta - debia estar feliz, pero no fue asi. El estaba triste y eso basto para actuar - donde esta?, lindas - las cuestiono y en una muda respuesta para quien no las sepa escuchar me indican donde puedo buscar y al mismo tiempo me advierten del peligro - gracias - salgo en direccion de donde encontrare a Helena. No te dire donde puedes ir a buscarla, no porque se que iras y seria peligroso para ti y ella. Cancer no te habla y sin el no puedes enfrentarte a quien la tiene. Solo seria un desperdicio.

Piscis - sin siquiera saber que fue lo que hice?, ellos vinieron en mi ayuda -

Si hubieras escuchado antes a tu corazon, jamas te abriamos dejado - me regosijo volver a escuchar a piscis -

Gracias - puse mas velocidad a mis pasos. Podia y debia salvar a Helena, por sus hermanos y por el.

***M***

Cuidala...- sabia a que me exponia y sabia a que debia atenerme si iba por ella, por ello no me senti con otro sentimiento que no fuera felicidad. Habia ayudado a Helena, a sus hermanos, ah Angelo y de paso habia averiguado algo importante que aydaria a los demas - Mu... - sabia que el era el mas adecuado para darle esa informacion. Siempre fue a quien considere mas, despues de DM, es por ello que se lo dije - si tu la quieres, yo te ayudare a protegerla...- oscuridad - no lloren, hermosas...-

 *****M******

 **PV:lo hice! -**

 **Ikki: ya salio esa espina? -**

 **PV: sip *.* hace dias que queria sacarla y al fi lo hice, ahora si podre seguir con mis demas fics -**

 **Ikki: eso espero -.-**

 **PV: espero no me linchen despues de leer esto, besos!**

 **Ikki: si desean lincharla, solo avisenme yo las ayudo 0.-**


End file.
